


Last Minute

by slytherco



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Epistolary, Humor, Letters, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherco/pseuds/slytherco
Summary: This was written for The August Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge (248 words, prompt: “Return”)Unbeta'd, we die like men.find me onTumblr!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646596
Comments: 39
Kudos: 112





	Last Minute

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for The August Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge (248 words, prompt: “Return”)
> 
> Unbeta'd, we die like men.
> 
> find me on [Tumblr!](https://slytherco.tumblr.com/)

(a crumpled parchment dropped by someone in Mumbai's flower market)

_Dear Idiot,_

_Allow me to start with the following: stay the fuck where you are. I will be arriving in India very soon, through a last-minute international Portkey (which cost a bloody fortune, mind you), and I will not hesitate to level that hellish city with the sheer power of my rage if I'm unable to locate you in a timely manner._

_With that out of the way, I need to say a few things I'm too scared to say to your face._

_I can't seem to find it in me to be truly mad at you. You see, the thing about choices is they've always been made for me. You're very much familiar with my not-so-glorious past and we both know how it played out for me—that debilitating submission is not something I'm particularly proud of, so you can imagine the everyday ordeal of being who I am at heart._

_And then, the most brilliant thing happened. It was reckless, terrible, amazing, and infuriating, and then, it turned to dust—just like everything I touch._

_But, alas, here I am, dragging a bloody suitcase through London, unable to give you up._

_If you're not coming back, it's time for me to take action (and what a terrifying prospect, not to be passive for once)._

_Forever yours (unfortunately, tragically, spectacularly),_

_D._  
  
_P.S. My engagement is off, thanks to your meddling minions. Fruit baskets are on their way._


End file.
